These Disguises!
by books-and-cookies 113
Summary: Percy is the most popular guy in Goode. Annabeth is a nerd and the Big Brain of Goode High. Together, they're the most famous feud. But what if both of them are not what they look like? What if those are just disguises? Thalia and Nico have a plan to get the two together and see the real person inside the other. Will it prevail or not? Better then it sounds. Still Demigods.
1. The Surprise

**This is my first Fanfic. So, please consider it. If you notice many wrong spelling and grammars, I'm sorry for being careless.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does.**

(**_A/N:_ Bold- Author's note**, _Italic- Thoughts)_

**Chapter One – The Surprise**

_**Annabeth's PoV**_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I lazily turn my alarm clock off. I sat up and remember things. 5 years since I wore fake glasses. It's been 5 years since I was bullied as a nerd. 5 years since Perseus Jackson and I became the famous feud in school.

By the way, I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. If you are wondering if I am a demigod or not? Yes I am a demigod. My father is Frederick Chase, who is currently married with my stepmom, Helen Chase. I have two annoying half-brothers in my father's side named Bobby and Matthew Chase. Now back to the story.

Today is Friday, and my first day as a high school student. I took a short nice bath. After that, I went to my closet and brought out my iPhone. I open the 'My wardrobe' app and choose my clothes which is a white blouse, jeans, grey converse, and a red scarf.

I touch the CHOOSE button at my phone and all the racks turned until it stopped to reveal my chosen clothes. I put it on and tie my hair in a ponytail. I put a hoodie, a long flower-printed skirt, some makeup, and my fake glasses at my yellow messenger bag. What are those clothes for? You'll see.

I went down the stairs and into the dining table. I saw Helen sitting there. "Morning, mom" I greeted. "Good morning, Annabeth" she greeted back. I glance around and noticed that my annoying little brothers are not around. "Where are Bobby and Matthew?" I asked Helen. "They just left with your father" Helen replied. I nodded and grab an apple. "Bye, Mom" I said before I walk to school.

I go to the nearest public restroom and went in. I quickly change into my nerdy disguised. I quickly change into I wore the hoodie over my blouse but not revealing any sign of the fabric. I, then, remove my pony tail and put it in pigtails. I put on some makeup to make freckles around my cheeks. Finally, I put on the fake glasses. I put my clothes in my messenger bag. I also stuff my red scarf. Yes… it can fit in there because it is a magic messenger bag. A gift from Athena. I walked out of the restroom and continued walking to school.

_I hope I won't see Him today_, I thought as I walk at the hallway.

I face my locker, type my combination, and open it. There are 3 layers of the locker. The top is for extra things. The middle one is for the books. And the bottom is for extra clothes. It's still dull though. Since it is my first day in school. Good thing I come prepared.

I open my bag and pulled out my crimson white wallpaper and grey carpet. I started decorating it. I also brought out my picture in a fancy white picture frame and display it at the top. I also put my mirror, brush, and kit there. I put all of my reading books at the middle section but not my subject books. And put my extra clothes, which are the nerdy ones not the normal style, at the bottom section. When you look at my locker, you will all be amazed. And I am NOT bragging. It is amazing. I was putting my unwanted stuff back when someone patted my back.

"Guess who?" a familiar female voice said. I turned to see a girl with a grin at her face.

"Thalia!" I said as I gave her a hug, delighted to see my best friend. She has a shoulder-length black hair and electric blue eyes. She has a Goth kind of clothes and a thick shade of eyeliner surrounding her eyes. I haven't seen her at camp for sooooo long but she visits at my place.

The daughter of Zeus smiled and hugs me back. "Miss me, Annie?" She asked. I pulled back and glared at her for calling me Annie. She formed a smirked at her lips but have fear in her eyes. It feels good to know that you can make the daughter of the lord of the sky fear you.

"Ummm… Annabeth… Why are you wearing fake glasses and have some freckles? And what are you wearing?" She whispered in my ear and gestured my clothes. I look at them in disgust. "My disguise. I wear this because I am like a nerd here and it look weird if a normal girl is a genius at everything. They will just make fun of me. Plus, I only wore this in school and in camp ever since you left to Florida. I didn't wear it at home because Helen will kill me" I explained in her ear. She nodded in understanding.

"So, why are you here? Last time, I checked. You said you will go to Clarion's" I ask.

"Three reasons. First, when I visit Clarion's, I hated it. I forced mom to bring me to other schools instead of that one and I swear not to get expelled" She said. "Begged. Not force" I corrected her. She rolled her eyes. "May I continue Ms. Smarty Pants?" She said. I nodded my head for her to go on. "Second, Dad told me to study here because this school is for both demigods and mortals. So, Jason and I checked this place and think this school isn't so bad. We agreed after that." Thalia continued.

_Think Again_, I thought.

"Third, a close friend of mine studies here. And that person is not you so don't grin." She quickly said the last part because she can feel me grinning.

I frowned. "Okay… So who's this close friend of yours?" I asked. "He is…Who is that?" She was distracted as Nico and Bianca walk through the door.

Nico looks like an Emo but not. He is wearing pure black clothes as usual; black shirt, black pants, black leather jacket, black rubber shoes, and a black backpack. He has messy black hair and warm brown eyes. He has an annoying and idiotic attitude but he is nice. He is caring, friendly, and has a long temper.

Bianca, on the other hand, is the complete opposite of Nico when it comes to the style of clothes. She has long black hair tied in a ponytail and warm brown eyes. Same as Nico's. She is wearing a purple tank top with a black blazer, white mini skirt, white flats, a heart shaped silver pendant, and a purple backpack. She is pretty alright. She has a well-focused attitude and very nice. She is caring, fun, friendly, smart, has a very long temper, and talented in acting. But watch out when she gets mad. She is like a bomb when she's mad.

It is not obvious though they are twins. They are both my friends but they usually hangout with Him since they are His best friends and adoptive smiled warmly at me but Nico is staring at Thalia and Thalia is staring at him. They locked eyes. I, then, broke their moment.

"Hi. Nico. Bianca. May I introduce to you my best friend, Thalia Grace" I said as I gestured the daughter of Zeus. "Thalia, this Nico and Bianca di Angelo" I introduce for her. Bianca gave Thalia a warm smile. "Nice to meet you, Thalia. As what Annabeth said, I'm Bianca and that is my twin brother, Nico" Bianca said and nudges Nico in the arm for him to stop staring.

Nico coughed and greeted. Thalia greeted back. "We are going to be wonderful friends. Why won't you eat with us at lunch? You too, Annabeth. I hope you don't mind." Bianca asked. "I can't. You know my relationship with Him." I reminded. "But, Thalia won't mind. Right?" I said. She said yes. "Great! We understand you, Annabeth. See you at lunch then." Bianca said and leave followed by Nico.

"Hey, Thals. What do you think of them?" I said and turn to her but she is not replying. She is still staring at Nico as he slowly go away. "Hey, Thals. Earth to Thalia. HEY!" I said trying to get her attention. She finally look at me.

"So, Thalia… Do you like Nico?" I asked. Thalia blushed. "OF COURSE NOT! WHY DO YOU THINK OF THAT?" she said. I rolled my eyes. "It is very obvious, Thals. You are staring at him for a long time" I informed. She opened her mouth to protest but I cut her off. "You know you cannot fool a daughter of Athena" I said and she blush furiously.

I couldn't help it but laugh. I laugh so hard my stomach hurts. Thalia just gave me her death glare and I slowly stopped laughing. If you can score a glare, I will give her 50 out of 10. She, then, smirk when she saw my eyes cower in fear.

"So you do like him?" I said teasingly. "Whatever" She said and looks away, trying not to show me her blush.

_Too late_, I thought.

"Who's your 'close friend' again?" I said, putting air quotes in the word close friend. "Oh right… As I said, he is-"She was cut off by the bell. "See you, Annie" She left before I can scold at her for calling me Annie. I sigh and walk to my first class which is English. Ugh… Even though I'm a daughter of the goddess of wisdom, I still hate it because my dyslexia keeps on getting in the way.

**(A/N: Let's skip the other subjects and go to Latin Class)**

I entered the room at sat at the front row. Our teacher went in front. Guess who he is? It is Chiron but in mortal form not centaur form. He has a shaggy beard and shaggy brown hair. He is riding his magic wheelchair to hide his horse part and fake legs in front. He is known as Mr. Brunner in the mortal world.

"Good Morning, class" Chiron greeted. "Good Morning" we greeted back. "So, I have the list of students here. I will say your name and you say 'present' when you're here" we all nodded. Chiron said all the names and was satisfied to know we're all present. "Okay… Since you are all present, I will tell you your partners for the whole year and you must seat beside him or her. No loopholes. Especially you Annabeth" He said looking at me.

_Hope it is not him. Hope it is not Him. Hope it is not Him_, I thought repeatedly.

"Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo,

Piper Mclean and Jason Grace,

Bianca di Angelo and Malcolm John,

Silena Beuregard and Charles Beckendorf,

Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriguez,

Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Leo Valdez,

Katie Gartener and the Stoll Brothers…"

He said many more pairs with me in the last as usual with… No I must have miscalculated; He must not be left in the list too. It means he is my partner. "Annabeth Chase…" My heart stopped. "And… Perseus Jackson" He said.

**What will be Annabeth's reaction? What will Percy think about being partners with her? Is this on purpose for them to be friends or more than that?**

**_To Be Continued_ _…_**

**Please Review. Sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings. Please suggest a last name for the name Phoenix and for Jeremy as well. What are those for? Find out in the next Chapter, IF there is a next chapter. So, please review for me to continue. Thank you. PERCABETH Forever!**

**Love,**

**Books-and-cookies 113**


	2. The Plan

**Thank you for all those who view the previous chapter.**

**Thank you for the followers of These Disguises! Chapter One- The Surprise**

**Just-AWESOME-old-me**

**XoPercabethXo**

**slenderniece**

**Shy Rebel**

**Thank you for those who chose These Disguises! Chapter One- The Surprise**

**JoeTorres2468**

**Just-Awesome-old-me**

**coolo 123**

**Sorry for the wrong spellings and grammars.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Rick Riordan does.**

**(Bold- Author's note,**_ Italic- Thoughts_**)**

**Chapter Two- The Plan**

**Percy's Pov**

I was relaxing at my sit when Mr. Brunner said Her name. "Annabeth Chase and… Perseus Jackson" Mr. Brunner announced.

First things first. Introductions.

My name is Perseus Jackson, but people call me Percy. Son of Poseidon, god of the sea. Demigod? Yes. My mom is Sally Blofis, who is currently married to my English teacher, Paul Blofis. I have 2 adopted siblings. They are Nico and Bianca di Angelo, son and daughter of Hades. We have the same age and we study at Goode High school. I am considered as the most popular guy and bad-boy of the year there. But it is only my disguise. Actually, I am a simple guy but do not want to be called 'weird' and 'geek' in school because of my experience in Yancy. That is why I disguised myself as a bad boy only in school though. I am single and have no strong interest in love.

Back to the present. My eyes widened. I look to where She sat. She was about to protest but Mr. Brunner cut her off. "Don't protest, child" He said. She closed her mouth and think. Her eyes sparkle and turn to Thalia. She was about to speak but Mr. Brunner cut her off again. "And no switching" He said.

_Great. I'm the most popular guy in school and was partnered by my favorite teacher with a nerd. But not just any kind of nerd, a nerd who is my enemy. Great. Just great, _I thought sarcastically.

She frowned and sat at the chair beside me. Me and Annabeth stay silent until it is the end of the class. When all of them went out, we stay behind to talk with our Latin teacher. "Mr. Brunner, You do know my relationship with _that._" She gestured me in disgust. I ignored her. "Why him out of all humans?" She asked.

"She's right. Why- Wait a minute" I said as I analyze what she said. I face her. "_That_… What do you think of me...? I am not an alien!" I said while glaring at her. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, right… You're neither an alien nor a human but an animal" She said and that started our argument.

We argued and argued until Mr. Brunner cleared his throat. We look at him. "I chose the two of you because I thought it is the right choice-". "Apparently not" Annabeth mumbled. H just ignored her and continued explaining. "Since both of you are the best in class." He explained.

"Wait… Both of us are the best in class." She repeated in a shock tone. He nodded. "Don't tell me he is the second best" She said in disbelief. "Actually, first. He is the best in class, Annabeth. You're the second" He informed.

**Nico's Pov**

When I first look into her electric blue eyes, it seems like I'm struck by lightning.

_What was her name again? Oh, Thalia,_ I thought dreamily.

Mr. Brunner made me partners with her in Latin class which I am grateful. We said some jokes and laugh together in the hallway. "So your Percy's brother" She asked. "Kind of like an adopted brother. My mother died when I was six. Me and Bianca were in the orphanages for 3 years until Dad came and brought us to his place. We were homeschooled there by my stepmom. When I reach 14, He sent both of us to Percy's mom for us to have a parent." I explained.

"Why did your dad gave both of you away? He doesn't love you?" Thalia asked. I sighed. "He loves me and Bianca very much but a little less than how he love mom. We need to be at the mortal world again or else Bianca and I will be bound in Underworld forever." I said without thinking. Her eyes widened. "You said Underworld." That's when I know what I said.

_Shoot!_

"Uh… I mean… I CALLED HIS PLACE UNDERWORLD… yeah that's it." I was a bad liar. Thalia rolled her eyes. "What?" I ask. "Well… I learn so much about you today. For example, you're a bad liar and that your father is Hades, god of the underworld." She said.

_I am in SO MUCH trouble_, I thought.

I must have looked ridiculous because she laugh so hard, people around the hallway look at her weirdly. "What's so funny?" I said knowing the answer of my question. "You… should… have… seen… your… face… it… was… priceless…" She said between breaths. I glared at her. She slowly stopped and smiled trying to hide the fear in her face. That is one of the good things about staying in the Underworld, you learn how to make your glares scary.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me" She reassures me. I sigh in relief. "Besides… I am a demigod too. Daughter of Zeus" She continued. "King of the gods. God of the sky" I said. "Yup" She said while popping the 'p'. "How long were you and Percy close friends?" I asked. "For the past 5 years. My brother, Jason, and I met him at the beach when we were 11, by the way." Thalia informed. I was about to ask her more when we heard an argument about the other one being an animal or something, in our Latin classroom. And I recognized their voices.

_Percy and Annabeth_, I thought while watching them fighting over something again in front of Mr. Brunner.

"If they are not enemies, they will be mistaken for a couple" Thalia said as we slowly walk away from the room. I snickered. "Not only that, but a married couple. One of their arguments is about peanut butter. It is soooo annoying" I said. The daughter of Zeus chuckled. "Seriously? Peanut butter? Is she a daughter of Athena or not?" She said. My eyes widened. "Annabeth is a demigod?" I asked. She nodded. "Athena is her mom?" I asked. She nodded again. "Percy is a demigod too" I announced. This time, her eyes widened. "He is a demigod?" She asked. I nodded. "And he is the son of Poseidon" I said.

She looks at me in shock. "So that explains why they are feuds. They got it from their parents" She said and I nodded in agreement. We think and think and think until Thalia had a brilliant idea. "Nico, why won't we make them a couple? After all, Annabeth is pretty without her disguise." She said. I look at her in shock. "She disguised herself as a nerd in school?" I asked.

"Yes"

"Percy disguised himself as a bad boy in school"

"That is only a disguise?"

"Yes"

"That means they do have some similarities!"

"Anyway, back to your brilliant plan" I said. "Oh, right… Where was I…? Curse this ADHD!" She exclaimed. I chuckled at how cute she is when frustrated.

_Wait… Cute? What am I thinking?_ I thought.

"As I said, why won't we make them a couple?" She repeated, finally remembering. I think about it. "Well…" She said. "Well I think it is brilliant…" I honestly said. "But how do we do it? We can't just dress them into their real self. They will recognize each other even though we change their style. Especially Annabeth" I said. She let the thought sink in. "I haven't thought of that" She said thinking. Then an idea hit me, if we are in a cartoon, a light bulb appeared on top of my head.

"Why won't we change their identity and facial features? Annabeth will have blue highlights in her hair and hazel eyes while Percy will have dark brown hair and dark blue eyes-". "And they will be named Phoenix Bryant and Jeremy Fletcher" Thalia agrees and I grinned. "Let's think of the details in the blind date. Shall we, Death Boy" She said and I frowned.

_Your nickname for her is Pinecone Face_, A woman's voice said.

"Well of course, Pinecone Face" I said and this time, she is the one who frowned.

Get-Percy-and-Annabeth-Together is now in action.

**Will their plan succeed? Will Annabeth accept defeat? What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter "Clash of Swords and The Favor"**

**To be continued…**

**Hi! I'm back! Sorry for not updating soon because of school. I still need to maintain my grades as top of my class. Sorry again for the wrong spellings and grammars. Please review! So that I will know if I have to improve much or not. Hope you like this chapter. I will update again as soon as possible. Thank you for reading.**

**Love,**

**Books-and-cookies 113**


	3. Author's note

**Dear Readers:**

**I would like to inform you that I will update the third chapter of "These Disguises" on the end of September. I have to do some school projects. I hope you will still wish to read the next chapter. I will update again as fast as I can do on the last week of September.**

**Love,**

**Book-and-cookies 113**


End file.
